


The One Where Sehun in an addict

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, M/M, References to Drugs, Smut, Top Chanyeol, Vampire Sex, chanyeol can’t resist him, sehun might have a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Sehun is an addict and Chanyeol indulges, not being able to resist.





	The One Where Sehun in an addict

Sehun was curled up on the couch, scrolling through Netflix as he waited for his boyfriend to come home. It was Friday and it meant that he would have him all to himself and that’s exactly what he planned to do. Their friends would just have to go out without them.

The door clicked and Sehun felt the butterflies in his stomach again. They’d been together for almost 5 years but Sehun still felt giddy whenever Chanyeol was around. 

“Hi baby”

Sehun blushes as he watched his boyfriend make his way over to the couch to join him

“Hi” Sehun says, smiling “I missed you”

Chanyeol smirks and leans in to kiss him.

“I’m going to freshen up” Chanyeol says as he loosens his tie “we can just have pizza or whatever you want”

Chanyeol gets up to leave but Sehun grabs his wrist 

“Need help?” Sehun asks, his doe eyes had always been Chanyeol’s weakness 

Chanyeol raises a brow, clearly amused and Sehun pouts. He was teasing him 

“Don’t do that” Chanyeol says 

“Do what?” Sehun feigns innocence 

Chanyeol leans in closer

“You know what” Chanyeol says, softly 

Sehun leans forward to kiss him and pull him back down onto the couch so he can straddle him

“I missed you” Sehun whispers “aren’t you _hungry_?”

Chanyeol’s eyes have darkened and he tightens the grip on Sehun’s waist. It’s definitely going to leave marks but Sehun doesn’t mind. 

“I might be” Chanyeol says, leaning in to trial open mouth kisses down his neck 

He can see Sehun’s veins pumping and it excites him but he’s learned to control himself over the years. He’s gotten much better at it. 

“Go on” Sehun taunts “I know you want to” 

“Sehun..” Chanyeol’s voice is firm and it sends a shiver down his spine 

“I want it” Sehun bites his lip “I like when you mark me up”

“It’s like hickeys” he says playfully 

“I wouldn’t call it that” Chanyeol frowns 

“You told me my blood gives you a rush” Sehun says, tilting his head again to give Chanyeol better access 

“I have blood bags baby I —”

“It’s not the same” Sehun says as he grinds down, earning a groan from the latter “don’t you want me?”

“You know I do” Chanyeol groans again, his eyes have turned red and it’s Sehun’s favourite “fuck”

“I want you” Sehun says, pouting “I know you like the taste baby” 

Chanyeol gives in, leaning forward. He licks the spot before biting down, hard causing Sehun to gasp 

“F-fuck” Sehun moans 

He can feel himself being taken, deeper and deeper. It makes him weak but it’s like a rush. It was a lot similar to the feeling you get when you do drugs but so much better. Sehun loved the thrill as much as it hurt, he couldn’t stop. He craved it. 

When Chanyeol pulled away, Sehun was panting and he felt hot. 

“You okay baby?” Chanyeol asks 

Sehun hummed, pressing their foreheads together.

“I need you” Sehun whined “please..”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. He picked him up and carried him to their room. 

xxxx

He entered slowly, earning a satisfied sigh from Sehun. He loved the feeling of being inside him. Sehun was warm and he loved feeling the heat radiating off his body. It was the complete opposite of him but Sehun didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’re so... tight” Chanyeol groaned as he began to thrust harder but Sehun couldn’t think straight. He hadn’t come down from his or previous high.

“Oh my God” Sehun cried out 

Chanyeol found his lovers prostate quickly and began to pound into him harder and deeper. He loved the sounds Sehun made

“Please” Sehun whimpered 

“Please what?” Chanyeol teased, leaning down to capture his lips into a bruising kiss

“I’m so close” Sehun choked out “b-bite me”

Chanyeol grabbed his wrists and pinned it above his head. He picked up the pace until he felt the familiar tightening of muscles in his stomach. He was close too. He bit down on Sehun’s neck and sucked hard.

Sehun came right after that. His orgasm hitting like a wave and he felt his body go completely numb. 

xxxx

“I need to eat” Chanyeol stretches and he could see the smirk on Sehun’s face 

“Actual food” He adds, laughing

“But” Sehun pouts “I taste better”

Chanyeol smirks and kisses him 

“I can’t argue with that but tomorrow is another day” Chanyeol moves the hair out his face “you need the strength”

Sehun sighed. He couldn’t hide his disappointment but he knew Chanyeol was right. If Chanyeol had to feed again Sehun would actually pass out from fatigue.

“I think you have a problem” Chanyeol frowns “you shouldn’t enjoy it so much”

“Don’t judge me” Sehun scoffs “you’re literally a vampire”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes 

“I’ll order pizza” Chanyeol says

“Pizzas fine” Sehun sighs, he didn’t want to argue because he was hungry anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need more chanhun. i’m deprived. 
> 
> my twitter is mrtnxu :)
> 
> xx i take requests


End file.
